Ducktales: Season 5 Eposide 2
by strong man
Summary: Scrooge is very depressed about his dead wife so he invited his rival but he's planning on steal his riches but will soon realized that something was developing inside his heart. Duckworth and Djinni had finally settled their anger towards each other and turned it into love. Editing by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
1. An Unrealized Matter

_**This is my first Ducktales fic, I watched the show when I was about 7 or 6 with my best friend Reggie so I know of the main characters**_

**_Pairings:_ **Scrooge/Flintheart, Duckworth/Djinni the genie** (Slash)**

**_Date:_ **November 14 2013

_**Rated:**_K+

It was a nice and cool day in Duckburg; outside Launchpad was found cleaning his plane while Duckworth tended to the flower accompanied by Djinni. The genie had been following the path of good ever since his freedom from the lamp, thanks to his master and boyfriend whom he was happily engaged to.

"Wow! So what do you do?" Djinni asked in delight.

"If you must know...I clean, vacuum, dust...I pretty much clean the entire mansion" Duckworth replied as he trimmed the leaves to level.

Launchpad called upon Djinni, he quickly smacked Duckworth's rear before poofing over to him.

Dogworth glanced at his husband to be from the corner of his eye briefly, a grin came to his face as he got back to his task.

Inside, Huey, Dewey and Louie were in their rooms playing the video game "Duck Dodgers". Across the hall from the young ducks their uncle sulked in depression. The loss of his diamond pearl, flesh & blood, Glittering Goldie had taken its toll on him. If it weren't for the accursed rule against restoring life to the departed, he would have asked Djinni.

One thing was a sure fire way to bring back his mood when he was feeling glum, a good 'ol fashioned skinny dip in his pool of riches; but since he now had no one to share it with, that wouldn't do the trick.

"I am going to regret ever doing this." He said as he picked up his phone and dialed in his arch rival Flintheart.

Flintheart was relaxing mid-bathe; his green kilt and bonnet hanging on a solid gold towel rack.

The Beagle boys were no longer his minions, now they were his servants. 176-761 was giving him a soothing massage, 176-167 was being his step out of the tub and 716-617 was his towel man. He could have stayed in the tub all day if tome would allow him, just as he was beginning to melt his phone interrupted the mood with its obnoxious ringing.

He grunted angrily before roughly picking up the line and putting the device to his ear.

"What do you want!?" He asked in annoyance.

"I have an offer to make you." Scrooge replied.

"Hmmm fine but this had better be good for interrupting me bath time." He threatened squinting his eyes.

"What if we combine out riches?" He started.

"I'm listening." He said sitting up in his tub. Despite their dispute, the two did agree on money.

"If you come live with me, I'll make it worth your stay. Think of it, swimming in my pool, waking up each morning to a kiss and more." He offered.

Flintheart couldn't believe his ears and figured it must've been some kind of trick; the duck was his main rival and always wanted to claim the title of "richest duck on the world".

Maybe living with his arch rival would be worth while. He schemed a plan; knowing Djinni's upcoming wedding, he figured Scrooge would be attending, making the perfect opportunity to take his fortune for his own. With a devious grin spread on his face as he accepted the offer.

"Thank you." Was the last thing Scrooge said before disconnecting the line. Flintheart set his phone aside giving an evil laugh.

Scrooge went over to his calendar, looking it over briefly before making a mark on when he expected Flintheart to stop by.

"Now that that's out of the way, I'll check on the boys." He sighed loudly getting out of his chair and heading across the hall.

Huey had not yet made it to the boss level and began to worry he wouldn't make it. His brothers helped him by giving some area specific exploits, once the beast fell the three high-fived.

Hearing a knock on the door, Louie got up to answer to their uncle.

"Everything okay in here boys?" He asked.

"Just playing some video games." Dewey responded as he started going through the games to find the next to play.

He smiled and closed the door. "Such good boys." He said as he began walking off. The boys didn't bother him during his alone time.

Launchpad and Djinni had finally finished the plane.

"Well, we did it Djinni." He said wiping sweat odd his forehead, he turned to where Djinni was last to find him gone.

He looked around briefly before he found him. A smile spread across his face at the romantic sight; Djinni was carrying Duckworth in his arms.

There were times when Launchpad was carried in arms by the famous Darkwing Duck, but that was rare due to him being a global hero, politician, and lived in St. Canard.

Flintheart got out of the tub, stepping on 176-167's back causing a yelp from the canine. Not showing the slightest remorse he reached over and grabbed his towel. The three shielded their eyes, averting from his newd form.

Once he dried off and put his clothes on, he alerted the boys to uncover their eyes.

"You boys stay here and guard me gold while I go for a visit; fail and off with your heads." He said heading out the door before slamming it shut.

Scrooge paced, arms crossed behind his back, to and fro across the room. He had just invited his main enemy into his mansion but, he didn't have many other options. He hoped that this wouldn't be the biggest mistake he's made, the two seemed to be more so frenemies rather than the hero/ villain dynamic.

_**In fact that I used Darkwing Duck is cause he's Launchpad's biggest fan ever but keep in mind that I've seen two fics regarding the pairing and I find it rather cute of them together...anyway, is Scrooge going homosexual for his arch rival? Are you surprised that Djinni and Duckworth are engaged?**_


	2. Watch Over My Money?

**_This is my long awaiting second chapter of Ducktales_**

**Rated:** K

**Pairings:** Scrooge/Flintheart, Duckworth/Djinni the genie** (Slash)**

After about 4 minutes of walking back and forth, he gone and sat down in his chair

"Oy..what'tm I'm going to do when he gets here? Scrooge said roughly coking two fingers down the middle of his eye-sockets until Duckworth asked politely if he cloud come in, mostly to show him in his tux with gold shoes, bow-tie, vest and other accessories

"I don't care" The depressed duck said and Duckworth came in

"I hope I'm not overdressed or is this to much? He said getting a giggle out of that or two but when he saw his best friend all miserable, he turned his smile upside-down and not trying to look too fancy but it was a very big event to be had

"Sir...what's the matter...was I being too sailfish? He said feeling like those guys who talk only about themselves, not caring for others

"No...it's just that" He looked away and sighed then back at the attractive dog" I kinda called Flinthart Glomgold and asked him to come over" He said under his breath then cried" I just wanted someone to care for me like my beloved Goldie" He picked up a picture and held it against his heart

"There, there" Duckworth patted his back cause he knew she was a sweet woman...it was such a tragedy so since he was his best friend, he would like to honor him as his best man

That's when Scrooge looked up blowing into some tissues" I don't know if I wanna leave all me riches too me arch-enemy...Flinthart Glomgold

Just then, Djinni proofed in all dressed up and not in his typical outfit but like any other weddings like all white plus a sparkling dress to resemble a female just in case there were some kind of out-burst

Ready to go darling, Huey, Dewey and Louie are in the car" He said after kissing his cheek causing him to face him

"I'll be right with you, apparently the master invited Flinthart Glomgold" He said checking himself in one of the mirrors like straightening his bow-tie" Darling...I require your most honest opinion, do these pants make my butt look big" He said facing him

"Not at all...I think it makes you look hot" The genie said going up to the dog and gave him a passionate kiss

"Uhh..hello, I still in a jam here" Scrooge duck said still regretting inviting his competitors into his lovely mansion causing Dijnni to apologize for ignoring him then listened

"Summon cousin Donald...please" He said really wanting to go though if he stayed, it could help them socialize more then ever before

"Your wish is my command" He said before magically making the phone dial itself with just a snap of his fingers

"Come on guys, let's get going" Launchpad said being the driver cause it was his car after all

"Mr., why do you have all sorts of stuff or Darkwing Duck? Hewy asked being a little snoop

"What made you think of that? He said turning around while the car remained undrivable

"I should'a peeked into your room and Louie helped" Hewy said in a depressed tone plus rubbing his arm down knowing that the two would get in big trouble but instead of getting angry, he just blabbered on like a bunch of teenage girls obsessed with a movie star such as Justin Beaver

"Well...you guys don't know is that I also have a crush on him" He said daydreaming about his voice and bravery" He's so dreamy

"But your a pilot and-Huey was elbowed by Dewey saying to be quiet about this cause it might hurt his feelings even though he's a tough guy but frankly, he heard him and sighed before looking forward to face his duckphone of Darkwing taking a picture with him in a selfie

"One day...we're live happily ever after" He though as he smile carefree but shed a soft tear

As Huey saw this, he heavily blamed Dewey to this demising act until the car door opened causing the four to scoot over to let Djinni in and just after, the children were stunned about how amazing yet confused about never seeing her before until she spoke

"Wow...if that really you Djinni? Hewy said in shocking judging by his feminine figure

"Duh..of course it's him, he still got that same hat" elbowing his brother while pointing at the hat

"Well, I for one think he looks fabulous" Webby said bringing on her sweet voice while batting her eyes twice making the dog's convince raise up like she could look into his mind and see the chaos if all of Duckburg found out his big secret

"Thank you Webby, I will value those words for all entirety" He said saying that to his mean that honestly Genies are immoral (can't die)

"Duckworth...are to coming? The redeemed genie said

The dog was standing with Scrooge Mcduck waiting for his short-tempered nephew, Donald to arrive until they heard the sound of the duck parking

He got out of his car to breath the good clean air without dealing with his stressful wife

"Ah, nice to visit my Uncle Scrooge again" He said before getting his two suitcases like he was moving in but frankly that wasn't true

Donald smiled at the mansion and saw his rich uncle then walked to hug and greet him

"Donald..so good to see again after all these years" He sad explaining how he doesn't visit anymore

"Awww, good to be here uncle Scrooge..so you summoned me? He questioned

"Yes...I need you to look after me house while we're gone..Flintheart Glomgold will be here" He said that he was summoned to babysit plus not wanting to meet his rival just yet

"Who is Flintheart Glomgold I might ask? He asked cause he never seen him before Scrooge got in the car

"You'll see when you see him" He said to his nephew right before starting off to the wedding

Duckworth knows the most important rule of all, it's very bad luck to see the bride before the event

Donald duck just shrugged his shoulders before taking his suitcases inside to get settled in

_**I was going to have this uploaded last month but I've been searching for an job I can do at home and I finally found one that'll change me life forever and not I'm not moving...yet**_

_**Anyways, the summoning came from Kingdom hearts II by Square Enix if your curious**_

_**If you wanna know, Duckwoth is taking Scrooge's car**_


End file.
